Desde el comienzo
by La Nene
Summary: Que sucedería si todo tiene que empezar de nuevo? Dejen rewuis
1. El regreso

Capítulo 1: El Regreso.

A pasado 3 años desde la batalla contra Galaxia, el grupo Three Lights tiene 19 años (los integrantes, obvio ¿no?) Al igual que Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina.

En el planeta de Fuego

-Princesa Fireball: Stars Lights se avecina un nuevo enemigo y tienen que ir a al Tierra, las Sailors Scouts van a necesitar su ayuda, ¡corren un gran peligro, sobre todo la Princesa Serena! (dijo muy seriamente)

-Taiki: No creo que necesiten nuestra ayuda, Serena sabe cuidarse bien, y no creo que las muchachas vayan a dejar que le pase algo.

-Yaten: estoy de acuerdo con Taiki.

-Seiya: y a demás tiene a Darien. (Aunque había 3 años desde la batalla de Galaxia seguía amando a Serena) 

-P. Fireball: Si ustedes lo dicen, sin embargo quiero que vayan.

-Star Lights: Como ordene. Hicieron una reverencia y fueron a prepararse para irse.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Apartamento de Haruka

-Michiru: el espejo me mostró, unas imágenes de destrucción, dolor, sufrimiento, pero también me mostró una nueva Sailor Scout.

-Haruka: yo he sentido una aura maligna, deberíamos averiguar quién es el nuevo enemigo.

-Setsuma: Y quién era esa Scout que mostró el espejo de Michiru. (Dijo esto con un tono de preocupación).

-Hotaru: No se preocupen , ya averiguaremos quien es. (tratando de cambiar el tema)

-Michiru: ¿Creen que se lo deberíamos de decir a Serena, Darien y las chicas?

-Hotaru: Vamos a cambiar el tema, ¿sí? (con tono de súplica)

-Haruka: A Serena sí, a Darien  y las demás no. (negándose a cambiar de tema)

-Michiru: ¿Qué dices tú Setsuma?(mirando a Setsuma, Hotaru se había ido a la cocina resignada)

-Setsuma: Yo digo que no se lo deberíamos decir a ninguno de ellos, Serena tiene sus propios problemas, Darien y las chicas quieren dejar atrás todo lo relacionado con las Scouts.

-Haruka: Serena ya superó lo de Darien, ya tiene una nueva vida a demás ella sabe su futuro y todo lo que ello implica.(muy segura de lo que decía)

-Setsuma: Es cierto que Serena superó lo de Darien, pero precisamente es mejor que no se lo digamos porque tiene una nueva vida.

-Michiru: Vamos a hacer lo siguiente, no se lo vamos a decir ni a Serena, ni a Darien, ni a las chicas. Se lo diremos llegado el momento adecuado. ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Haruka: Yo sí.

-Michiru: ¿ y tú Setsuma?

-Setsuma: Esta bien.

-Hotaru: Ahora vamos a comer. Saliendo de la cocina feliz de que se halla acabado el tema.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Templo Hikawa

-Rei: "siento una energía maligna", pensaba

-Mina: ¡Rei! ¿En que piensas? (por supuesto sacando a Rei de sus pensamientos)

-Lita: ¿Estás enamorada? (dijo para fastidiar a Rei)

-Rei: ¿Yo?, ¿Qué me decían?

-Lita: ¡Sip, definitivamente Rei está enamorada!

-Rei: Yo no estoy enamorada. (un poco molesta por el comentario de su amiga)

-Amy: pues lo parece, últimamente te absorbes en tus pensamientos y te distraes fácilmente.

-Mina: ¿Hay algo que tú sepas que nosotras no sabemos?

-Rei: no nada. (no quería preocupar a sus amigas sin estar segura)

-Lita: si estas segura de lo que dices.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Casa de Serena

-Serena: ¿Luna?

-Luna: ¡dime!

            Serena vivía sola en su casa, sus padres se habían mudado a Londres y ella había decidido quedarse. Había madurado, ya no era la misma muchacha inocente, ya no era tan ingenua, dependía de ella misma. Trabajaba como fotógrafa para una revista llamada "Platinium", le pagaban lo suficiente como para mantenerse, mantener a Luna, mantener la casa y darse algunos gustitos.

-Serena: ¡Tengo un presentimiento!(con cierto tono de preocupación)

-Luna: ¿Es un presentimiento bueno o malo?

-Serena: ¿¡ambos!?

-Luna: ¿Ambos? (cerciorándose de que había oído bien)

-Serena: ¡Sí!, Por alguna razón siento que voy a ver a alguien que no veo desde mucho, pero a la vez siento que algo malo está por suceder.

-Luna: Entonces hay que estar alerta. ¿Crees que vas a ver a alguien?

-Serena: Puede ser, ¿por qué no?, ¡Sería bueno!

-Luna: sí ¿pero a quién?

-Serena: ¡Ay Luna, que sé yo, hay muchas personas en las que tengo mucho tiempo sin ver!. (Sin darle mucha importancia), mira está Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, mi mamá, mi papá, mi hermano, Molly, Kevin, etc. Puede ser cualquiera.

-Luna: Tienes razón.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En el planeta de Fuego

-Taiki: ¡Están listos! 

-Yaten: Yo sí, Seiya no.

-Taiki: ¡Qué tanto hace! (perdiendo un poco la paciencia)

-Yaten: Se despide de Canary *.

-Taiki: Espero que se apure.

5 minutos después

-Seiya: Estoy listo. (tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara)

-Yaten: Estás muy feliz Seiya.

-Taiki: Y nosotros sabemos él porque. (dijo sarcásticamente)

-Seiya: ¿Nos vamos?. (sin prestarle atención a Taiki)

-Yaten: Listo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nota: * Quiero aclarar, que no se trata de Canary Volfield la computadora de la Súper  Espada en la serie Lost Universe, solo tome su nombre. Quiero aclarar que es mi segundo fic. Y espero que sea mejor que el primero. Para sugerencias, comentarios, alabanzas, insultos, criticas, cualquier cosa que quieras decirme mándame un e-mail a wrightmarcella@yahoo.com  y te contestare. Chao.

Para el próximo capítulo: ¿quién es Canary?,  ¿Quién será el nuevo enemigo?, ¿Qué quiso decir Haruka con "Serena ya superó lo de Darien"?, Estas y muchas más preguntas se responderán en el prox. Capítulo.

Firma: La nene


	2. Las fotagrafías

Capítulo 2: Las fotografías.

Trabajo de Serena

-Jefe: Sofí hazme un favor llama a la Srta. Tsukino a su oficina y dígale que venga.

-Sofí: Sí Señor.

Ring, ring

-Serena: ¿Aló, quien es?, ¡Ah, hola Sofí!

-Sofí: Serena, el señor Anthony quiere que vayas ahorita a su oficina.

-Serena: Okay, gracias por avisarme.

-Sofí: De nada

En la oficina

-Jefe: ¡Buenos días Srta. Tsukino!

-Serena: ¡Buenos días, Sr. Anthony!

-Jefe: Siéntate. (Señala a la silla, con una sonrisa)

-Serena: Gracias

-jefe: te mandé a llamar porque necesito que tomes unas fotos del grupo Three Light, que se les va a hacer una entrevista par la revista, y quería saber si no hay problema de que vayas.

-Serena: ¡Problema!¡Claro que no! (muy alegre de que volverá a ver a los muchachos)

-Jefe: Veo que te pusiste muy feliz.

-Serena: (sonrojándose) Bueno... Sí. Estudie con ellos hace 3 años éramos grandes amigos.

-Jefe: Como no hay ningún problema, tienes que estar en este lugar a las 3:00pm. (Le da un papel con una dirección) Te deseo mucha suerte.

-Serena: Muchas gracias de verdad.

-Jefe: no hay problema, hasta luego.

-Serena: Hasta luego.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Casa de Mina

-Mina: ¡Artemis! (dijo gritando mientras iba a la cocina donde se encontraba Artemis)

-Artemis: ¿Qué pasa? (Pegando un brinco por el susto)

-Mina: ¡ El grupo Three Lights regresó! (estaba pegando brincos de alegría, mientras que Artemis tenía una gota en la cabeza)

-Artemis: ¡Y para eso me asustas de esa forma!

-Mina: Si por eso, porque eso significa que podré conseguir los autógrafos que nunca les pedí.(dijo con voz muy decidida)

-Artemis: No creo que hayan regresado porque son famosos y les gustó la idea, yo creo que regresaron porque algo malo va a suceder.

-Mina: A mí ni me va, ni me viene si algo malo va a suceder, por mi no me importa.(Y se fue dándole la espalda a Artemis) A demás para defender a la Tierra está Serena.

-Artemis: si tú lo dices.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Apartamento de Darien.

-Lucy: ¿Sabes algo?, Últimamente estás muy intranquilo Darien,¿pasa algo malo?. 

Darien había roto con Serena hace 2 años atrás y vivía con su novia, lo cual sabia todo relacionado con el pasado de Darien y Serena. 

-Darien: Lo que pasa es que he sentido  una fuerza maligna pero eso es todo.(Tomándola por la cintura dándole un beso en la boca). No te preocupes.

-Lucy: Si fuera un nuevo enemigo ¿pelearías?

-Darien: Tu sabes que no pienso volver a pelear. Deje de ser el Príncipe de la Tierra, ya no tengo la obligación de pelear.

-Lucy: No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso. No te quiero perder. Y lo abraza.

-Darien: No te preocupes, no me vas a perder.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En el estudio de fotografía.

-Taiki: ¿Por qué tarda tanto el fotógrafo?

-Seiya: Será porque llegamos una hora antes de lo programado.

-Yaten: Aquí tienen. (Este les pasa una lata a cada uno)

-Seiya y Taiki: Gracias

-Yaten: De nada. Ya llegó los que van a montar la escenografía, para las fotos, el asistente del fotógrafo, solo falta el fotógrafo.

-Taiki: ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

-Yaten: No.

-Seiya: ¿Cómo se llama el asistente?

-Yaten: Creo que se llama Makoto.

-Seiya: ¡¡Oye!!,¿Disculpa, eres tú Makoto?

-Makoto: Sí, en que les puedo servir. (acercándose a donde se encontraba el grupo)

-Seiya: ¿Cómo se llama el fotógrafo?

-Makoto: Querrás decir la fotógrafa.

-Seiya: Ah, bueno en ese caso ¿Cómo se llama la fotógrafa?

-Makoto: Se llama...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nota: Hola los que están leyendo mi Fic. Quisiera saber como les parece por eso quiero que manden sus críticas, opiniones, insultos, alabanzas, etc. A la dirección wrightmarcella@yahoo.com

Sigan leyendo, cada vez se pone más interesante.

Firma: La Nene.


	3. Encuentros

Capítulo 3: Encuentros.

En el capítulo anterior:

-Seiya: ¡¡Oye!!,¿Disculpa, eres tú Makoto?

-Makoto: Sí, en que les puedo servir. (acercándose a donde se encontraba el grupo)

-Seiya: ¿Cómo se llama el fotógrafo?

-Makoto: Querrás decir la fotógrafa.

-Seiya: Ah, bueno en ese caso ¿Cómo se llama la fotógrafa?

-Makoto: Se llama...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Makoto: Se llama...

-Serena: (Venía corriendo) Hola Makoto, ¿llegué tarde?

-Makoto: No, más bien llegaste temprano Serena. (El grupo Three Lights no podían creer que era Serena)

-Serena: ¡En serio!, Bueno hazme un gran favor. Toma aquí tienes las cámaras empieza a armarlas y les colocas el rollo, y les dices a Mary, que empiece a probar las luces.

-Makoto: Como tú mandes.

-Serena: ¡3 años sin verlos y no han cambiado nada! (dice con una gran sonrisa)

-Seiya: ¿! Bombón?¡

-Serena: Sí, soy Yo.

-Taiki: Haz cambiado notablemente.

Serena se había cortado el cabello hasta el antebrazo y lo llevaba con una cola de caballo, creció unos 3 centímetros, su figura mejoró bastante, llevaba una pequeña capa de maquillaje, unas sobras de color azul oscuro, cosa que le resaltaba los ojos y un lápiz labial rosa claro.

-Serena: Gracias Taiki.

-Yaten: Así que tú eres la fotógrafa. (Seiya todavía no salía de su asombro)

-Serena: Eso es correcto. 

-Seiya: Sabes Bombón, estás más bonita que antes. (con una mirada de picardía y la sonrisa que lo caracteriza)

-Serena: ¿Te parece?, pues muchas gracias (haciéndole con una gran sonrisa)

-Yaten: ¿Cómo está Darien?

-Serena: No sé, ni me interesa.

-Taiki: ¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Seiya: ¿y cómo es eso que "ni te interesa"? (los 3 estaban impresionados, no se imaginaban esas respuestas)

-Serena: (riéndose de la cara de asombro que tenían) Es que Darien y yo terminamos hace 2 años.

-Three Light: ¿Cómo?

-Taiki: Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

-Seiya: no me gustan esas bromas.

-Serena: Se los digo enserio (sorprendida de la reacción de sus amigos), ¿creen que bromearía con algo así?.

-Yaten: Lo siento

-Serena: ¿Por qué lo sientes?, Ya lo supere. (con una gran sonrisa)

-Taiki: Y ¿Las chicas?

-Serena: ahora nos odiamos, después de que Darien terminó conmigo, las chicas y yo tuvimos ciertos desacuerdos y bueno ahora  de 9 Sailors solo quedan 5 , Haruka, Michiru, Setsuma, Hotaru, y yo. Emy estudia medicina, Rei estudia arqueología aunque sigue componiendo, Mina se la pasa todo el día en audición en audión, Lita montó su pastelería, y Darien no tengo la menor idea.

-Seiya: Pero ¿Por qué terminaron?, Claro si se puede saber.

-Serena: Tan sencillo como que Darien me engañaba.

-Yaten: Pero eso es imposible. El futuro de ustedes estaba escrito.

-Serena: Déjame decirte que yo pensaba lo mismo.

-Seiya: ¿Y el destino de Tokio de Cristal?.

-Serena: Cayó en manos de otra persona que aún no sé quien es.

-Taiki: Esto es una locura.

-Serena: Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo Taiki.

-Makoto: Discúlpenme que los  interrumpa, pero ya estamos listos para empezar.

-Serena: Gracias, vamos enseguida.

-Makoto: Permiso.

-Serena: Hagamos una cosa, les tomo las fotos, después vamos nos tomamos algo y me hacen todas las preguntas que quieran.

-Three Lights: Okay.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cafetería de Andrew

-Haruka: Así que el grupo Three Lights, regresó.

-Michiru: Si ellos regresaron eso significa que hay un nuevo enemigo.

-Haruka: Eso a mí no me importa en estos momentos, me preocupa otra cosa.

-Michiru: Déjame adivinar. Te preocupa que Serena se enamore de Seiya, ahora que Darien salió de su vida.

-Haruka: Exacto. Pero no voy a dejar que eso suceda. Te lo prometo.

-Michiru: Haruka no sabemos si Seiya remplazará a Darien en el trono, porque él sería el primer candidato.

-Haruka: No me importa si él va a suplantar a Darien o no, pero te aseguro que si él lo va a remplazar yo me voy a encarga que se empiece a buscar otro candidato.

-Michiru: Escúchame Seiya está enamorado de Serena desde hace mucho, y Serena lo conoce. El tiempo se agotó hace un año Serena y Darien debían de estar casados, y no lo están no podemos seguir retrasando esto, Serena se tiene que enamorar de Seiya. Ella no puede empezar a conocer a alguien, no hay tiempo Haruka.

-Haruka: Eso lo sé, es que no me gusta que sea él.

-Michiru: Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción. (Haruka  respiró profundo y se intentó calmar)

-Haruka: Solo espero que funcione.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Templo Hikawa

-Rei: El grupo Three Lights regresó.

-Lita: Voy a tener la oportunidad de conquistar a Taiki.

-Amy: Me alegro, realmente no entiendo como me gustaba.

-Mina: Mientras que me dejen a Yaten, hagan lo que quieran.

-Rei: Eso quiere decir que si hay un nuevo enemigo.

-Mina: Qué nos importa está Serena, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuma y Hotaru para luchar.

-Amy: y el grupo Three Lights también están aquí.

-Lita: Sí. Nosotras dejamos de ser Scouts.

-Rei: tienen razón.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nota: Quiero aclarar que Andrew hizo una cafetería ya no trabaja en el lugar de video juegos ¿Hey como les va?. Para críticas, insultos, opiniones, alabanzas, saludos o simplemente por fastidiar mándenlo al correo wrightmarcella@yahoo.com

Firma: La nene


	4. Sailor Star Dark

Capítulo 4: Sailor Star Dark.

Cafetería

-Taiki: Pero ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

-Serena: No me di cuenta, lo vi.

-Yaten: ¿Perdón? (no entendía bien lo que dijo)

-Serena: Bueno sucedió así. Yo iba caminando por la plaza hasta que vi a una pareja besándose, pensé en Darien. Pero cuando estaba caminado y me fui acercando note que el muchacho se parecía a Darien, yo pensé que estaba alucinando pero no era así, pelee con Darien.

*****************************Flash Back******************************

-Serena: ¡Qué significa esto Darien!

-Darien: Que no es lo que parece.

-Serena: ¡Cómo!, Te estoy viendo como besas a otra y me dices que no es lo que parece, y capas que me dices que tu hermana o algo por el estilo. (Diciendo sarcásticamente)

-Darien: No es mi hermana ni nada por el estilo. Es mi novia

-Serena: y supongo que yo soy la Idiota. ¿Desde hace cuánto Darien estás tú con ella?.

-Darien: Hace un año y no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-Serena: Sabes tienes razón ya no tienes que darme más explicaciones, porque toma. (Le entrega el anillo de compromiso). Aquí tienes tu anillo de compromiso y esta caja de música que a Ella que le va a fascinar.

-Darien: ¿Me estas diciendo que terminamos?(no pudiendo entender)

-Serena: Si como lo oyes.

-Darien: No puedes.

-Serena: ¿Por qué no puedo?

-Darien: y Tokio de Cristal, Rini...

-Serena: Y porque no en eso antes de engañarme, ¡ah claro! Pero como Serena es idiota y no se va a dar cuenta que importa. ¿Verdad?

-Darien: Perdóname, por favor.

-Serena: ¿Ahora quieres que te perdone?, Y quien demonios me asegura que si yo te perdono no me vuelvas a engañar.

-Darien: Yo te lo aseguro.

-Serena: ¿Tú? No seas imbécil, adiós Darien que seas muy feliz.

-Darien: Si lo voy a ser porque renuncio a ser el Príncipe de la Tierra.

-Serena: Haz lo que te dé la gana.

*****************************Fin del Flash Back*****************************

-Taiki: ¿por qué te peleaste con las chicas?

******************************Flash Back************************

-Serena: ¡Esto no puede ser!(Estaba corriendo y estaba llorando), ¡Rei!,¡REI!

-Rei: ¡Dios que pasó!, ¡Por qué estás llorando de esa forma!. Pasa.

-Amy: Te traeré agua con azúcar.

-Mina: Serena, te sientes bien, ¿qué tienes?

-Lita: ¿Estas bien?

-Amy: Aquí tienes.

-Rei: Ahora nos dices ¿qué te pasó?

-Serena: (Luego de tomarse el agua con azúcar y respirar hondo)¡Hay no sé cómo decirlo!(y empezó a llorar de nuevo)

-Amy: Tranquilízate primero. (Le decía en un tono amistoso)

-Serena: Darien me engaña. (Y otra vez empezó a llorar, todas estallaron en carcajadas)

-Rei: ¿Eso era todo?, ¿Por eso estás llorando así?

-Serena: (No podía creer lo que oía) ¿Cómo que "Eso era todo" y "por eso estás llorando"?

-Mina: Es que nosotros ya lo sabíamos.

-Lita: Aunque al principio nos pareció que estaba loco.

-Amy: Pero luego reflexionamos, y nos pareció buena idea mantenerlo en secreto.

-Serena: y porque no entiendo, se suponía que eran mis amigas.

-Lita: Nosotras también. Pero nos dimos cuenta que en un futuro solo íbamos  a protegerte y no seguiríamos siendo amigas.

-Serena: ¿Saben que Darien renunció a ser Príncipe de la Tierra?.

-Amy: ¡Y me alegro por ti!.

-Rei: Pero no te mortifiques, ve a casa de Darien le pides perdón y sigues como si no supieras nada.

-Serena: Están Locas me largo de aquí.

****************************Fin del Flash Back*************************

-Seiya: ¡Ese maldito me las paga, le dije que te protegiera y no lo hizo!.

-Taiki: ¿Cómo es eso de que solo quedan 5 Sailors?

-Serena: Muy sencillo Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina destruyeron sus transformadores. Y Darien renunció a ser el Príncipe de la Tierra. Eso hizo que el Cristal de Plata volviera a ser los 7 cristales arco iris y la única forma de recuperarlo es encontrar los 7 cristales arco iris y al que va suplantar a Darien.

-Seiya: ¿Cómo que suplantar a Darien?

-Serena: A causa de que él renuncio al reinado, el futuro de Tokio de Cristal quedó en manos de una persona que me voy a enamorar y tomara el lugar de Darien y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Yaten: ¿Y todo esto paso hace 2 años?

-Serena: Sí. Ahora les tengo una pregunta.

-Taiki: Mientras te la podamos responder. Sí

-Serena: Ustedes están aquí por un nuevo enemigo, ¿verdad?

-Yaten: No te podemos responder.

-Serena: Lo tomaré como un sí.

En eso se oye gritos de la gente.

-Taiki: están atacando a esa gente.

-Serena: ¡transformémonos!. 

Ya transformadas.

-S. S. Healer: ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Toda la gente estaba atrapada en algo que parecía pega

-E.S. Moon: No lo sé.

-S.S. Fighter: ¿Dónde está el que hizo esto?

-Peganel: (que malo el nombre verdad) ¿Quiénes son ustedes?,Ja ja ¡qué feos son sus trajes!

Peganel tenía la forma de un humano pero la piel era blanca y se derramaba, era un hombre hecho de pega por decirlo de una manera. La cara era horrible toda desfigurada y solo tenía 2 ojos negros, que parecían semillas.

-S. S. Maker: ¡¡Estrella de Sailor Maker, Ataca!! 

El poder no le hizo el menor efecto posible a Peganel.

-Peganel: Sabes ¡eres mala luchando!, ¡Ni cosquillas me hiciste!, Te mostraré lo que es atacar a tu oponente. (dijo esto último mientras lanzaba por detrás de Sailor Star Maker una bola de pega)

-S. S. Maker: ¡No veo que hagas algo!

-Peganel: ¿Crees que lo voy a hacer frente a ti? 

En ese momento le pega por detrás a S. S. Maker la bola de pega, y la pega al piso.

-Sailors: ¡Sailor Maker!

-S. S. Maker: estoy bien, pero no me puedo mover. Justo en ese momento 3 bolas más a tacan a las otras, y las capturan en ese momento.

-E. S. Moon: ¡Maldita sea!, Yo tampoco me puedo mover.

-S. S. Fighter y Healer: Tranquila que no eres la única.

-Peganel: Dígame algo y les ahorrare sufrimiento. ¿Quién de ustedes es Sailor Moon?

-S. Neptune: ¡Maremoto de Neptuno¡

-S. Uranus: ¡Tierra tiembla!

Mientras Neptuno entretenía a Peganel, Uranos liberaba a Sailor Moon.

-E. S. Moon: Gracias.

-S. Uranus: ¡Neptuno ya está listo!

-S. Neptuno: Ahora Sailor Moon.

-E. S. Moon: ¡Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada! ¡Acción!

El poder de Eternal Sailor Moon solo lo debilitó pero no lo destruyó.

-Peganel: No me destruiste, son débiles.

-S. S. Dark: Tal vez ella no te destruyó pero yo sí. ¡¡Estrella de la noche oscura!!, ¡¡Ataca!!

-Peganel: ¿Quién demo... (no termino de hacer la pregunta porque el poder lo destruyó)

-S. Uranus: ¿Quién eres tú?

-S. S. Dark:: Lo siento pero te puedo responder, ¡hasta luego!. Y desapareció con una nube de humo.

-E. S. Moon: ¿Sailors Stars, están bien?. Pero ya no estaban ahí.

-S. Neptuno: Uranus, Sailor Moon. ¿Se encuentran bien?

-S. Uranus: Yo sí, pero Sailor Moon está inconsciente.

-S. Neptuno: Llevémosla a su casa.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pastelería de Lita.

-Darien: ¡Hola chicas!

-Chicas: ¡Hola Darien¡

-Rei: ¿Cómo está Lucy?

-Darien: Bien.

-Lita: ¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita?

-Darien: Realmente venía a tomarme un café y a saludarte, hasta que me quede viendo la pelea de las Sailors.

-Mina: ¿La pelea?

-Darien: Sí. Con el nuevo enemigo, pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que hay una nueva Scout. (dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Mina)

-Rei: ´¿Una nueva Sailor?

-Darien: Para ser exacto creo que era un Sailor Star.

-Lita: me alegra saber que ya hay nuevas Scouts que nos van a reemplazar.

-Mina: No sabes ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Darien: No lo dijo, cuando Uranus le preguntó quien era, y se fue.

-Rei: ¿Qué rara?

-Darien: Y no estaba nada mal.

-Mina: Todo los hombres son iguales.

-Lita: Todavía té queda un año de estudio, ¿verdad?

-Darien: Sí. Y ¿Amy?

-Rei: Horita esta en la universidad.

-Darien: Ah. Y ¿cómo te va a ti Rei?

-Rei: Muy bien.

-Mina: Por cierto Rei. Gracias por la canción.

-Rei: De nada.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Apartamento del grupo Three Lights.

-Yaten: ¿Qué demonios hace Ella aquí? (Estaba furioso)

-Taiki: Yo que sé. Seiya ¿tu sabias algo?

-Seiya: No tenía la menor idea. A demás ¿qué va a ser ella aquí?

-Yaten: No sé dime tú.

-Taiki: Vamos a calmarnos, tal vez vino porque la Princesa Fireball la mandó.

-Yaten: Sí, pero ¿Para qué?

Y se hizo un silencio prolongado, hasta que Seiya lo rompió.

-Seiya: Vean el lado positivo, si Ella no hubiera llegado todavía estaríamos peleando.

-Yaten: ¡y ahora la defiendes!

-Taiki: Yaten ya cálmate, en ese sentido Seiya tiene razón.

-Yaten: ¡Y ahí va el otro!.

-Seiya: Te pones así porque no te llevas bien con ella.

-Yaten: Sí, ¿y que?.

-Seiya: ¿Sabes?, No tengo ganas de seguir peleando contigo me voy a mi habitación.

-Yaten: Mejor.

-Taiki: "Cada vez que hablamos de ella, terminan molestos". Pensaba 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nota: Este capítulo fue un poco largo pero, ¿Qué les parece?, para críticas, opiniones, alabanzas, insultos, cualquier cosa que quieran comunicarme, envíenmelo a wrightmarcella@yahoo.com

Firma: La nene.


End file.
